


bet of a lifetime

by sidontrash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bets, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Angst, No character bashing, Post-Avengers: Infinity War, Very fluffy, still can’t tag, wong and rhodey are so done with their white boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidontrash/pseuds/sidontrash
Summary: Rhodey’s perspective on Ironstrange.//Wong and Rhodey make a bet on their friends and when they’re going to end up dating.





	bet of a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Local trash rat publishes one-shot, delves back into cavern for months  
> Not beta’d, we die like men.  
> Tell me if I make a mistake- I wrote this all on my phone so autocorrect might have screwed me over  
> Enjoy uwu

As usual, Tony returned back from another life or death experience he got himself stuck into. Rhodey and Pepper did yell at him for going to space and beating up the ugly ripoff of Barney with his own gauntlet, but he’s also a bit glad that he’s safe and so is the universe. 

Pepper decided it was best for them to call off the wedding. She told him that she loved and cared for him, but that she cannot be with him. Rhodey was there to console both of them, who surprisingly took it pretty well. Sure, Tony was pretty upset- but it was for their own sanities. 

Rhodey was also surprised to see that Tony had made a new friend on his magic school bus trip to Titan. An arrogant, cocky asshole with unspeakable power. And to top it all off, heroic sacrificial intentions!

Oh no, not another one. 

It was after a party where Tony introduced him to the mysterious cloaked man. He was wearing such a cheesy outfit, the only thing missing was the crystal ball and asking for your firstborn child.

”Rhodey, meet Doctor Strange. He helped defeat Thanos and risked the time stone to save my life.” Tony gestured back and forth between the two men. Everything about Doctor Strange was... mystifying. Between the red velvet cloak and the peculiar robes, not to mention the white streaks in his hair on the sides. Truly the enigma. 

“Colonel Rhodes. An honour to meet you.” Doctor Strange held out a shaking hand for Rhodey to shake, which he did with a gentle touch. 

“Pleasure to meet you. I’m Tony’s caretaker.” Rhodey smirked much to the dismay of his shorter friend, who scowled in response. After that, the two of them started to talk about science and technology and Rhodey decided to wander off to talk to the young spiderling, who is sitting down drinking a caprisun at the bar.  Stark and Strange get along well- he thinks. Cut from the same cloth. 

He is so glad that he was introduced to Wong later that night, as he finally found someone  to rant about his white boy troubles too. Wong and Rhodey then decided to join in on Stark and Strange’s conversation. 

“Wong, Rhodey, it’s good to see you.” Tony hiccups. Hopefully he hasn’t had too much to drink. 

“Stranger and I have been just talking about him possibly joining the Avengers. Wong can too, if he wants.” 

“I appreciate the offer Stark, but the sorcerers Of Kamar-Taj shouldn’t be seen in the spotlight with such a public group. We’ve been defending this world in secret for centuries.” Wong shakes his head. 

“Yes, that’s what I’ve been telling him about. I can offer to be backup or emergency contact, if you like. I just won’t join the roster.” Stephen guestures a hand towards Wong.

“Are you sure that you don’t want to join my boy band, doc?” Tony winks. 

“That makes it sound even less convincing.” Stephen mumbles. 

“Your boy band is barely hanging on by threads, Tones.” Rhodey sighs. 

“Rhodeybear, can you not sour my mood for once?” The rest of the chat goes well. The party is already starting to fizzle out, as Sam and Bucky ended up passed out on the floor already. 

“I’m afraid Wong and I must go back to the Sanctum, Stark.” Stephen begins to form a portal with his hand, but Tony interrupts him. 

“Sure you don’t want to stay any longer?” Tony asks, and Rhodey raises a brow. 

“I’m beginning to get a headache, but you do have my number and know where I am. Stop by anytime, Stark.” 

“Good night you two. It was nice meeting you, Rhodes. Feel free to stop by the Sanctum anytime and we can talk about the white boys here.” Wong and Stephen both enter the portal, and before Rhodey and Tony can respond, they leave. 

“Doctor Strange seems like a powerful ally.” Rhodey points out as him and Tony walk past the rest of the Avengers talking. 

“He is quite strong. But he is an asshole though sometimes, but it takes one to know one.” 

“I think he’s just the kind of friend you need.” Rhodey has a faint smile on his face. 

“Really?” 

“Of course.” 

 

___

”Tones, do you have the latest War Machine blueprints?” Rhodey asks as he walks into Tony’s lab. To his surprise, the wizard is there. 

“Oh yeah, you can get Friday to display the model for you.” Tony and Strange are intently working on something. 

“What have you two been working on?” Rhodey asks. 

“I’ve been telling Tony my medical information and how he can improve the medical equipment at the hospitals.” Strange adds. 

“We’ve also been working on the newest suit for our favourite little arachnid.” Rhodey smiles at that. He knows how much the boy means to him- he’s almost the son Tony never had.

”Having my awesome facial hair bro here help me with his suit’s safetyness is pretty helpful, too.” Tony cheekily smiles and the taller man grumbles.

“I hate that nickname, and I hate you.” 

“Oh be quiet Stephen, you don’t hate me. You can barely get enough of me.” Rhodey sighs and decides he should leave, he doesn’t want to watch these two old men flirt. 

“Friday, can you send the War Machine files to my phone?” Rhodey asks. 

“Sure, Colonel.” A notification appears on Rhodey’s phone, and he smiles at Tony.

”Thanks Tones!”

“No problem, Platypus!” Tony responds back, and Rhodey makes his way to leave the lab. 

___

The next time Rhodey encounters Doctor Strange, it was after a massive alien fight in downtown New York. The two of them have been yelling at eachother for a couple minutes now. Idiots. 

“What the hell were you thinking, going up there and fighting the alien queen alone?!” Stephen is shouting. 

“I was protecting the people!” 

“But you weren’t protecting YOURSELF!” Stephen’s screeches, the realizes he’s too loud and quiets down. “Look, I gave up the timestone to spare your life for a reason. I know I’m also self sacrificial- but you need to take care of yourself, Tony. You’re lucky that you survived.” Stephen whispers. 

“Yeah, I’ve heard that statement numerous times.” Tony rolls his eyes. 

“Just- please be careful next time, okay? You’re my awesome facial hair bro.” Stephen barely can scoff out the weird nickname Tony has made for the two of them. 

“I can’t believe you called me you’re awesome facial hair bro! Peter, did you get that?” Tony smiles at the exasperated Doctor Strange. Rhodey hears a small squeak from behind him.

“I did, Mister Stark!” Peter’s loud voice yells.

“Alright, let’s clean up the alien guys here. We fought well, team.” Steve pulls a vibranium shield out of a alien carcass.

“Sounds good to me, Cap.” Rhodey nods.

”That was quite the excellent fight, my good friends!” Thor flings himself in between Stark and Strange, who didn’t move in time to dodge his arms landing on their backs. At least Thor can always brighten up the mood. 

“Mister Rhodey! That was so cool, watching you like- use that mace!” Peter practically skips up beside him.

“You did good, kid. Tones is proud of you.” Rhodey pats the kid on the shoulder and he takes off his mask. Peter pauses for a second, then he looks up at Rhodey and gives him a smile before looking at Tony. 

“Yeah, he’s great. I wouldn’t be Spiderman without him.” 

“A lot of us wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for him.” Rhodey adds. 

___

Rhodey walks into the Starbucks. He sees Wong waiting for him- wearing normal clothes for the first time in years, probably. He waves Rhodey over. 

“How is it going, Colonel? How’s Stark?” Rhodey sits down on the stool. 

“He’s doing better since the alien attack. I know he didn’t mention it, but it did remind him of 2012 afterwards.” Wong frowns. He was busy defending the New York Sanctum back then.

”He was cooped up in his lab. Wouldn’t let me or Pepper in.” 

“But I heard he let Stephen in.” Wong points. 

That’s true. Rhodey wasn’t there, as he eventually gave up after awhile, but with portals he assumes Tony couldn’t do anything about the sorcerer. 

“They’ve grown close. Do you want to get our drinks now?” Rhodey asks and Wong nods. The two men get up and order their drinks. Rhodey gets an iced cappuccino and Wong gets a latte.  Once they get their drinks, they sit back down at their table. 

“I have noticed it as well. Even the spider teenager noticed it when he made a visit at the sanctum.” 

“Oh, what happened?” Rhodey raises a brow. 

“He asked for help with his science homework. Stephen was busy, so I helped him instead. He told me that Stark has been acting unusual, like trying to impress someone.” Wong takes a sip of his drink. 

“I mean, it would be highly likely for them to hook up or date. Stephen and Tony click pretty well.”

“You’re right, Rhodes. Bet on it?” Wong has a slight smile on his face.

“You probably don’t even have enough money to bet in the first place. But I’ll bet 20 dollars on they’ll end up dating in a month from now.” Rhodey finishes his cappuccino.

“Well, I bet fifty they’ll end up married in two years.”

”Librarian, you’ve got yourself a deal.” The two men shake on it and walk out of Starbucks.

“I appreciate buying the drinks, colonel. If you ever need any spells, stop on by.” Wong creates a portal and leaves through it.

“See you next time, Wong.” Rhodey waves and Wong dissapears.

Rhodey walks down the street in silence as he heads back to the compound.

___

Its been about three weeks since Rhodey and Wong’s bet. The time is almost approaching, and the two men have only exchanged flirty glances and comments. There was one time the weird cloak caused Strange to stumble into Tony, but the two of them brushed it off as if it was nothing. Pitiful.

Rhodey was takin Peter over to see Doctor Strange- Peter needed some more help on an upcoming human biology test and Rhodey needed to talk to Wong about their bet. 

Happy drops them off at the Sanctum and drives away. Peter and him open the doors to the sanctum and walk inside. It’s eerily quiet, so Rhodey lets Peter lead the way as he absorbs in his surroundings. This is his first time in the Sanctum, and it’s honestly breathtaking. 

“Do you wonder where Doctor Strange is?” Peter whispers and Rhodey shrugs in response. 

“No clue, kid.” 

The two continue walking until they approach a series of doors- probably bedrooms. They approach a door and they hear some talking behind it. Peter decided to open the door to the room and what the two see is scarring. 

Stephen Strange was standing there, yes, but he was busy making out with Tony- like his life depended on it! Tony’s hands explored around Stephen’s robes so he can touch the other man’s chest. Tony slowly tried to pull the robes off of him, exposing the sorcerer’s pale skin. Stephen grabbed ahold of the shorter man’s waist and tried to pull him closer to the bed behind them. Tony pressed up to Stephen, leaving no personal space. The two were so enamoured with eachother that they still haven’t noticed their visitors, and before Peter can say anything, Rhodey covers his mouth with a hand and guestures for them to leave. The two walk down to the end of the hallway. 

“Did you see that? DID Y-“ Peter is hushed quickly by Rhodey. 

“Of course, it was a common sight back in the day before Iron Man. Let’s leave them be. I can try to help you with your human biology homework instead.” 

“Y-yeah. Man, that scarred me. It’s like watching your parents kissing.” 

“They kinda are like your parents, Peter. Do you want to go down to the hot dog stand or something and leave those two alone?” Peter nods in response to Rhodey’s question, and the two head down the stairs of the sanctum.

Guess Wong better fork over a twenty. 

Back in the bedroom, Stephen and Tony finally pull apart from their kiss, faces flushed and lips puffed. 

“God, you’re so fucking hot, Stephen. Do you know how long I’ve waited to do that?” Tony slowly drags a hand down the man’s chest and Stephen shudders. 

“I’ve been waiting since the spaceship, really.” Stephen kisses Tony’s forehead. 

“Course you have. You were attracted to me from the start.”

”I shouldn’t be stroking your alread big ego, but you are pretty hot yourself, too.” Stephen brushes a shaking hand across Tony’s cheek, and Tony wraps his arms around Stephen’s neck. Tony turns his head towards the door and raises a brow. 

“Was the door always open?”

___

”How could you have won? This is racism.” Wong hands over his only twenty to a smug Rhodey. 

“The marriage bet still stands, though. Although I do appreciate the twenty, Wong.” Rhodey smirks. 

“Although you still ended up buying me coffee today, so who is the real loser?”

“Oh, be quiet. I still have bragging rights.” 

___

”Tony’s on TV again, we should watch what he’s up to this time.” Pepper sits down next to Rhodey on the couch and they flick the channel. 

The television shows Tony at a conference. It was a discussion about the new medical technology being designed by Stark Industries. 

“I have gotten a lot of help from some very influential doctors with my machinery, and I hope it can save lives without the patients suffering in debt afterwards.” Tony finishes his statement and asks for questions. 

“Tony Stark! When can we expect to see this new Stark-Tech in our hospitals?” 

“Are you working forward to giving Medicare to every American?” Tony was getting bombarded with question after questions from reporters. But one caught his attention. 

“Are the rumours circulating around about you true?” A female reporter asks. 

“What rumours?” The room goes silent.

“The rumours about you being in a intimate relationship with one of the Avengers.” Damn. Rhodey and Pepper share a glance. “What superhero gal have you fallen for?” Tony pauses for a second, then answers the reporter’s question. 

“Yes, I guess you could say I am dating one of the Avengers. She has been there for me through some of my toughest times, and always comforts me. I really don’t deserve her. I am proud that she is my equal in strength and willpower, and that I hope we continue to fight side by side in the future, even if she gets mad at me for almost dying.” The audience lets out a couple ‘awws’ and laughs at Tony’s speech. 

“Is she here with you now?” A male reporter asks.  

“Yes, she’s behind the stage. Honey, do you want to come out?” Tony quickly checks his phone for messages and waits for his partner to walk out. 

The audience lets out a couple gasps when Stephen Strange im a elegant suit walks out and stands next to Tony at the podium.

”I’m sure you’ve met my girlfriend before at one of these events, have you?” Tony leans in next to his boyfriend and Stephen cups his cheek and they share a passionate kiss. 

The crowd goes wild. A couple older people look rather disgusted, but the people recording manage to catch the scream from someone behind them saying something.  Rhodey could have swore he heard a man from the audience scream ‘twenty bi-teen’. 

“My boyfriend here has helped me very much on making this new Medical tech. And, yes, this is a comeout to the rest of the team watching at home. Sorry!” Tony smiles. 

“Damnit Tony, can’t we just have a normal press conference?” Pepper sighs and Rhodey laughs. 

___

It didn’t take long for the Internet to figure out who Tony Stark’s tall, smart boyfriend is. Everyone was enamoured with the story of falling in love with a sorcerer in the midst of battle. Peter Parker even stopped by the compound to talk to Pepper and Rhodey about Stark and Strange. 

“My twitter accounts just went bonkers! My mutuals are going crazy! Hah, too bad I already took the username ironstrange a long time ago!” Peter shows Rhodey the list of worldwide trends. Damn. Tony Stark, Stark, and Iron Man are all in the top 10. Tweets about Doctor Strange and Iron Man are increasing by the minute. Pepper sighs as she stands up and heads towards her office. 

“Now I guess I have to control this media storm. Tell Tony and Stephen to take me out to dinner sometime as payment.” She sighs. “Men.” 

___

_I am very proud of my friends Iron Man and Doctor Strange on coming out!_

_@realspiderman_

_11,235 retweets, 40,748 likes_

_HOLY SHIT DUDES I AM SCREAMING MY WIG HAS BEEN SNATCHED MY BOYS ARE DATING SISTER IS SHOOK_

_@ironstrange_

_1,764 retweets, 5,375 likes_

_____

It’s been around a year since Tony Stark announced he was dating Stephen Strange on television. The next avengers meeting afterwards was a lot of people messing with the two by saying things like “you guys weren’t already dating?” Or “took you long enough”. 

Everything was going smoothly at the Avengers party, celebrating a victory against some invaders from another realm. As usual, Rhodey normally watches over Tony and Stephen with Wong, and makes sure Peter doesn’t drink anything. (But Rhodey, I’m almost an adult! He says. The kids only 17, but seemed content enough when he tried a bit of his beer and made a face of disgust.) 

Rhodey was busy talking with Sam, who likes to join in on complaining about his two white friends. Wong and Rhodey gave him their sympathy. 

Watching Captain America get drunk is possibly the weirdest thing anyone has seen, but according to Bucky, he hasn’t always been about “no swearing” and “righteousness.” 

Everyone was starting to quiet down. Tony got FRIDAY to change the music to a slow song, where he then took Stephen’s hand in a slow dance. Natasha walked over to him. 

“Hey, War Machine. How’s it hanging?” She watched Thor dance with Bruce, who both looked very happy. 

“It’s another successful night. Peter eventually ran off to play with the Harley kid and Shuri. Wong left, he couldn’t stand Stark and Strange making out.” Rhodey took a swig of his drink and Natasha chuckled. 

“I like these parties, when it slows down. It lets people escape their past, you know...” 

“Yeah. They are nice, aren’t they? The Stark family has always been good at parties, though.” 

“Well,” Natasha glanced over at a dogpile of Bucky, Sam and Steve, all passed out. “I think I should tuck the boys into bed. Care to help?” She smiled. Rhodey got up and walked over, attempting to drag Sam. 

“Sam, if you drool all over my new exoskeleton, you’re paying.” Sam and Natasha placed the three men in guest rooms and let them sleep. It was rather quiet now, T’Challa and Loki left awhile ago, Vision went off with Wanda who knows where, and Clint didn’t bother to show up. (Something about his kid’s swimming lessons.) Scott and Hope, Bruce and Thor, Tony and Stephen were really the only ones left. Rhodey and Natasha sat down and watched the three groups dance. This is the events that make being a hero worth it, in Rhodey’s eyes. Saving people, and the simple, domestic moments. 

Tony and Stephen eventually stopped dancing once the song changed, but still remained  embraced. 

“I love you.” Tony caressed Stephen’s cheek, and then lightly kissing his forehead. 

“I love you too. Which makes this timing perfect.” Stephen got down on one knee. Everyone left in the room turned around and stared. 

“Anthony, you have been the best year of my life. On Titan, it broke my heart to tell you in one future, we only won against Thanos one time. But you were always the key to defeating Thanos. You are Earth’s best defender. I gave up the time stone to spare your life- I would give up anything if it means spending an eternity with you. Anthony Edward Stark,” Stephen held out his hand and manifested a box in it, opening it, revealing a gold band encrusted with rubies and diamonds. “Will you marry me?” Stephen was then pulled into a massive hug by Tony, who was lightly sobbing on his shoulders. “Yes, Yes, Yes.” Tony murmured into Stephen’s robes. “I enchanted the ring myself, so I can always protect you.” 

Stephen put the ring on Tony’s finger and they kissed. Everyone left in the room clapped for them. 

“Man, that was so beautiful, I’m crying.” Scott had tears running down his face, and he cried into Hope’s shoulder. 

“Rejoice for the man of Iron and the strangest of doctors!” Thor clapped and Bruce gave Tony a thumbs up. 

Rhodey and Natasha smiled at Tony, who grinned in their direction, flashing off his new ring. 

These simple, domestic moments make it all worth it in the end. 

___

6 months later, Rhodey was standing next to Tony, watching Wong walk Stephen down the isle, wearing a elegant white tux that matched Tony’s, the cloak draped on his shoulders. (It even somehow changed its colour for the occasion. It’s vibrant read now was a snowy white.) 

Tony was crying again. Once Stephen reached the podium, Wong stood behind him next to Christine. Pepper stood next to Rhodey, already crying (and sporting an engagement ring of her own from Happy.) 

“My friends, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Tony Stark, the Iron Man, and Doctor Stephen Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme.” T’Challa begins the speech. “First, the exchanging of rings and vows.” T’Challa signals a already crying Peter Parker and Harley Keener up with the rings (and the bracelet for Stephen.)

“ Tony Stark?” 

“I’m going to be real honest, I was too busy panicking to Rhodey to write my own vows, so I’m just going to say: hot damn.” Rhodey rolls his eyes. “No, seriously, though. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you, and neither would half of the universe. You were just as important as I was to defeating Thanos. You’ve helped me through some rough times, and you know how much I love you, Stephen.” 

“Stephen Strange, you may say your vows.” 

“Originally, i Thought you were an asshole. On Titan, I gazed through 14,000,605 futures. In every single future I saw, you died trying to save me, someone you met just hours prior, Peter, the guardians, or Nebula. You never saved yourself. I watched you die trying to save everyone fourteen million times. The only way for us to win was to give up the time stone, and I still am sorry about what you’ve been through. But by them, I saw you for who you really are- a selfless hero. And that’s why I love you.”  

“Alright. Tony Stark, do you take Stephen Strange to be your lawfully wedded husband, till death do you part- for eternity?” 

“I do.” 

“And do you, Stephen Strange, take Tony Stark to be your lawfully wedded husband, till death do you part- for eternity?” 

“I do.” 

“Good. I now pronounce you officially a married couple. You may make your first kiss as husbands.” Stephen then took Tony by the hand and dipped him down, a arm around his waist as they kissed like their life depended on it. Whoops and hollers arose from the crowd. Rhodey would be lying if he said he wasn’t crying.

 “Pepper Potts, are you crying?” Rhodey teasingly elbows her. 

“James Rhodes, are YOU crying?” She poked him back.

”I’m just so happy for Tony- he really does deserve someone who can love him for being Iron Man. And, we both ended up happy. But I ended up with Happy.” Pepper smiles. 

The party after the ceremony was fantastic. Pepper and Christine really hit it off, Peter was comforted by his aunt because he was so happy for them he started sobbing. Thor eventually brought a whole keg of ale ‘just like they made it in Asgard!’ And everyone was having a great time. 

“Hey.” Wong approached him. 

“Did you enjoy the ceremony?” Rhodey asked. 

“I did. It was like watching your children grow up. First, they hated eachother, now look at them.” 

the two of them watched the newlyweds dance, absolutely in love with eachother. Tony laid his head against Stephen’s chest as the danced till the sun set. 

And that’s how Rhodey ended up forking over fifty dollars to Wong. 

_____

_Congratulations to the Stark-Stranges! All the love._

_@realspiderman_

_1m retweets, 3m likes_

_ANOTHER WIN FOR THE GAYS_

_@ironstrange_

_4,034 retweets, 12,350 likes_

_getting adopted by my favourite powercouple! (Harley is now my brother!!!)_

_(wedding.png)_

_@peterparkerprivate_

_2 retweets, 5 likes_

_____

**Author's Note:**

> hope y’all enjoyed! I just wanted another fix of all the avengers being happy with no bad blood between them.  
> Tumblr: gandalfsoda  
> Twitter: Gandalfsoda  
> Instagram: Gandalfsoda  
> Alright cya later my dudes, dudettes and non binary friends  
> -paige


End file.
